


Cards

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Spoilers, Theory Heavy, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Gilgamech didn't trust that shopkeeper at all.





	Cards

Usually the forest was nice, but considering what was happening, and what just happened, it wasn't as nice as it could be at all.

"I can't believe we almost lost to coglins... And we were chosen to kill The Behemoth." Orik hissed under his breath with embarrassment on his face.

"No we didn't." Gilgamech spat defensively, yet quietly, while crossing his arms. Orik gave an expression that looked like it could slap Gilgamech's helmet off his face. Which is especially hard considering his helmet is bolted down.

"You're bleeding. You actually got hurt the most..."

"Oh no. You have that expression on your face-"

"Let me see your cards."

"What."

"I said-"

"I know what you said! But why?! That's a weird thing to ask!"

"It's really not..." Orik mumbled to himself, "Listen, I'm just worried."

"Fine, here." Gilgamech handed him his deck. Orik immediately looked through them, his face growing into concern with each moment.

"You haven't upgraded your cards?"

"No. And you know why." Gilgamech looked away slightly. Orik sighed.

"For the last time, she's not evil."

"She's a creepy young woman whom I do not trust." Gilgamech began taking out a vial filled with green.

"Gilga-"

"She follows us around in her weird cart into impossible places and somehow only has cards that are for us. Not to mention she has things that bring back the dead."

"That does sound threatening when you put it like that, doesn't it? But you still should-"

"It'll be fine. We can get through this just fine." There was silence after, which Gilgamech used to drink the vial.

"... She's also the only one who has better weapons we can use. You know that, right?"

"I know that very well... I just do not trust her. You, meanwhile..." He paused for a few seconds, as if trying to find the least hurtful words while laying on the truth, "... You have too much trust and patience in people, sometimes." He put a hand up to his own face.

"She wonders about you, you know."

"Well for once she is a person who I don't want attention from."

"So you admit to your ego?" Orik's voice was softer yet sharp.

"I-" Gilgamech cut his own words off, "If words could cut, the Behemoth would be dead." A quiet laugh was heard from Orik.

-

After several minutes of convincing, Orik got Gilgamech to meet the shop keeper. He was good with words, surprisingly. Especially when convincing people to do something. He never used it for anything bad, luckily.

And now they were at the wagon of the shopkeeper that weirded Gilgamech out more than the existence of the weirdest creatures he knew. She was strange in a way that felt foreboding, like she would stab you only to apologize and then leave you to die, then saying nevermind about the apology.

She was already outside when they had arrived. They hadn't even gone backwards, they just continued on their journey, and Orik assured him she'd be there. He didn't exactly need it, though. That was part of his distrust for her, actually.

"Hello." Orik did a small wave as he spoke. Gilgamech didn't say anything. He usually stood far away as Orik bought the things they needed. On the way Orik had explained for a card to be upgraded, the user had to be there. Gilgamech did not like this.

"He's finally here, I see?" The merchant in front of them immediately questioned Gilgamech being actually by her for once. Gilgamech awkwardly looked away.

"Yes. We need most of his cards upgraded, can you do that, please? Or will there be problems?" Orik looked worried. The mysterious merchant simply just laughed off his question.

"Give me the cards." She simply stated in a suddenly more serious tone. Gilgamech did such, "Now give me the materials."

"How mu-" Orik was immediately interrupted.

"Just give everything. I'll give whatever I don't need back, this'll take a while." As she said this, Orik gave a slightly annoyed look toward Gilgamech as he grabbed the bag with all their materials in it.

"Sorry." Gilgamech hissed under his breath.

"It's fine, but I swear if this happens again somehow..." Orik didn't finish his own sentence that was said under his breath, most likely due to him having never actually planned an end. Once handing the materials over, the mysterious shopkeeper decided to make a weird hand movement.

"What-"

"Oh by Algyron- I'm saying come inside." She said in a somewhat taunting tone. Gilgamech looked embarrassed.

-

Inside the wagon was bigger than how it looked outside, though not by much. But for awhile it had been quiet.

"You're off to fight the behemoth and yet you're scared of a shop keeper like me?" Her voice was laced with curiosity. There was some more silence.

"The fact you know most of our moves, have cards just for us... It's suspicious."

"It's not my choice when it comes to the cards."

"What?" A light flash happened as another card upgraded.

"I just get them. And I follow you so you can get them. Never been a fighter myself, so I'd like to be a helper. You'll need it. I promise." She sounded worried, almost.

"..."

"Orik has double the cards as you. But half of them can't be used, yet, you know."

"... Yet?" Gilgamech's expressions were always hard to tell under his armor when it came to his facial expressions, but his voice gave away his concern. Another light flash happened, "May I see one?" His question was sudden enough that the shopkeeper looked caught off guard. Without saying anything she walked away and grabbed a card, and showed it to Gilgamech.

It looked like Orik's sword, with it cracking through a shield.

"There's more like this. But this isn't the case at all for you."

"Should I...?"

"What, do you want to give him anxiety?"

"No! But isn't this important?"

"Absolutely, but also do we want to make him stressed for years and from now?"

"... No."

"He'll find out eventually. You two have much more ahead of you." One last flash, "Time to get going. Has your stance on me changed at all?"

"I'm not sure."

She let out a laugh.

"That's what they _all_ say." __

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this fic is based off a headcanon/theory of mine where the merchant gets the cards of characters and realizes that means those characters will play a role in her life in the future. Sorry this is so headcanon heavy augh


End file.
